


straight through the heart

by Karria



Series: Critical Role Rarepairs [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: A short fic written for a tumblr prompt. EDIT: Chapter 2 is another prompt. The fic may change to drabble/one-shot collection later





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Kynan doesn't know Cassandra is a rogue until she's attacked while walking in the city and they both instinctually stab her attacker in the heart. Which is when he realizes that they both got the benefits of sneak attack and the assailant dead on the ground."

„My Lady, is it really necessary for you to inspect the progress yourself?” Asked Kynan while he was following Cassandra. They were currently on one of the biggest streets of Whitestone, strolling while Cassandra listened to people who were still working on rebuilding Whitestone after the rebellion.

“Don’t worry about it, Kynan. We will be done soon.” She said to him, while she smiled as another citizen bowed to her.

He walked a step behind her, making sure that she was safe, just as Vax told him too. Seemingly nothing suspicious was going on, but Kynan was strangely tense; all his instincts were telling him that something was not right. He gripped his dagger, readying himself for any form of attack.

“Kynan?” Cassandra’s voice almost made him jump, and he realized he’d been staring at nothing for a few minutes. “Is everything alright?”

“Uh, yes, I’m sorry.” He stuttered and started walking at a faster pace. This was almost over, he kept telling himself, and soon we’ll return to the castle where there are more guards.  
He constantly looked around, as they walked, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Cassandra. She furrowed her brows at him, and he just gripped the handle of his weapon once more. She nodded, and they continued walking in silence, the atmosphere much tenser now.

Suddenly, when they were in an empty alleyway, Kynan’s suspicion was confirmed- a man in a black hood jumped out of the shadows and striked at Cassandra. Kynan was fast; he made a step to the right, and plunged the dagger straight into attacker’s heart.

But he wasn’t the only one to do so.

Cassandra stood right next to him, her hand of the grip of the dagger that was thrust right next to his. Kynan’s eyes widened in surprise, as the attacker slammed on the ground and Cassandra pulled her dagger back, causing blood to spill out of the wound.

He didn’t know she could fight, least of all like he did, with daggers and shadows. She seemed much more sophisticated, so different from him, but there she was, gripping her weapon in one hand and searching the (now very much dead) attacker with the other.

“Thank you for the heads-up, Kynan.” She said, not turning her head.  
“Don’t mention it.” He mumbled, still kind of shocked. “He didn’t tell me you could fight.”  
Cassandra’s head snapped upwards, this time looking him straight in the eyes. “Of course I can,” She said, getting back up.

I wish I could have that kind of confidence, Kynan thought. She was so strong.  
“Come, Kynan. Let’s alert the guards.” She turned on her heels and begun to walk towards the castle.

“Yes, Lady Cassandra.” He followed her again, his head full of thoughts. How did she learn to fight like that? From whom? Could she teach him something?

He made a note in his mind, to try to ask her about that later. Now, they had a danger to take care of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyssandra: Cass needs someone to vent to about VM (well, Percy) and the stress of running Whitestone, and what was supposed to be a mild explanation of why she was a little irritable goes on for over an hour because Kynan’s a really good listener?

“And I know that he saves the world and it’s very important, but I’m just so tired. So, so tired. I never thought it took this much to run the castle when I was a child. And…”

They’ve been here for at least 40 minutes.

Kynan knew that having a troublesome member of the family can lead to a lot of frustration. So he wasn’t exactly surprised when what was supposed to be just a quick chat turned into a one-sided rant from Cassandra.

Honestly, he didn’t blame her. They were similar age, and he couldn’t imagine running the entire city on his own. He could barely run his own life as it was. So he nodded a lot and accepted a few cakes she offered him.

“…and what do you think?” she suddenly asked. Kynan thought about it for a bit. What advice could he offer to a noble woman that had more power and money than he could ever dream of?

“Did… did you talk to Percival about it?” he finally asks.

“I did, kind of. Maybe I should’ve been clearer? But he should figure it out; he’s supposed to be smart for Pelor’s sake.” Kynan nods again. “And then he comes to me and asks me to organize a Grey Hunt, even though I have no idea what it actually is. We have one book and it’s all very vague.”

“Excuse me,” Kynan asks. “Is that some local tradition? I believe I never heard of it before.”

Cassandra nods. “Yes, but we didn’t have a Grey Hunt in a long time. Apparently, our Mistress of the Grey Hunt is supposed to meditate until she gets a vision from Pelor,” she sighs. “”I’m not sure if it will actually work.”

Kynan had a terrible thought. “We could always talk to Allura, maybe a vision could be arranged.” Cassandra looked at him for a second, before snorting with laughter.

“Well I don’t think Percy would be very happy about that! Or Pelor for that matter.”

Kynan looked at Cassandra carefully. She seemed a little bit more relaxed, like she finally let loose.  His first instinct was to reach over and grab her hand, to make her feel a little better, but he stopped himself. She is a noble, they don’t like to be touched, right? Especially by a commoner like him.

Cassandra’s shoulders lowered a little as she reached for the next cookie.

“I’m sorry, Kynan,” she said after a short moment of silence. “I shouldn’t have thrown my problems at you.”

“Oh no, not at all Lady Cassandra. I-I enjoy talking with you,” Kynan stammered. Was that too forward? Probably, considering Cassandra’s surprised look. But she seemed to think nothing of it, quickly regaining her composure and sipping on her tea.

“Anyway,” Cassandra cleared her throat. “Thank you. For your time.”

Kynan smiled. “Always.”

Cassandra put down her cup of tea and blinked. “Excuse me, but I seem to have forgotten why you have come here in the first place.”

Kynan laughed. “Funny, me too.” Cassandra smiled at him. “Are you still going to work, my lady? It’s really late, you should rest.”

“Just for a little bit more. See you tomorrow, Kynan.” He took it as his cue to leave. But he had a plan, forging in his mind, that would maybe let Cassandra rest, if just for a little bit.

If he was bold enough to actually make it happen, that is.

He grinned to himself. There was a lot to think about.

 

 


	3. At the World's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is ending, and they know it.

The gentle breeze was blowing on Cassandra as she looked at the dark, unnatural looking sky. She did not turn around when she heard steps behind her.

It was pointless anyway.

“They’re dead, aren’t they?” She asked quietly, trying to not reveal the trembling of her voice.

Behind her, Kynan stopped.  He could lie to her, but she would see through it immediately.  So he didn’t.

“Yes.” Cassandra exhaled. She knew. There was no time to waste.

“She’ll come here. Kynan-“ She started, but Kynan cut her off.

“The Rifleman will stand with you, my lady.” _To the bitter end, if we need to_ , he did not add. They knew it well enough. The world changed, and with it, all the rules.

“I know,” A shadow of a smile appeared on Cassandra’s face. “Kynan, we need to get the people out of here. If Delilah-“ She stopped for a split second, just to take a breath. “ _When_ Delilah comes, she will not spare them.”

“I understand. We will organize the evacuation. But-“ He hesitated. “Where do we take them?”

_Where_ indeed. Where to go, when the entire plain belongs to a self proclaimed god? Where to run? Cassandra wished she had answers to those questions, but she did not.

“Take them to the Ashari. I’m sure… I’m sure they’ll be safer there than here.”

Kynan looked at her closely.

“You don’t intend to run, do you?” he asked.

“It is my city,” she replied. “And Delilah can have it over my dead body.”

“Then I’m staying too,” he decided, and before Cassandra could say anything, he added. “Percival gave me a second chance, here, in this city. I would do a disgrace to his memory if I tried to leave it. Especially, if I had to abandon you in the process. I’m sure some of the guards feel the same.”

“I can’t change your mind, can I?” she asked.

“As I can’t change yours.”

For a few seconds, they both stared at the sky, remembering better days. The Whitestone City would soon disappear, devoured by the darkness- and they will perish with it.

“I’m glad I met you, Kynan,” Cassandra finally spoke. He took her hand gently, just to try to give her some comfort.

“I’m glad I met you too, my lady. “

Cassandra took a breath. “Let us prepare the evacuation.”


End file.
